The present invention relates to sign stands and poster display devices. There are numerous types and sizes of sign stands and poster display devices which are in use today for displaying advertising and informative messages to the public as they pass by. Known devices range from single panels which are permanently attached to walls or posts to much larger multipaneled devices which are often heavy and difficult to store and move.
The present invention provides a sign stand device which has a minimum of parts (and thus will not wear out or break down prematurely), accommodates easy handling and storage (collapses into a compact and ready transportable package), and has a lightweight, sturdy, and aesthetic construction. Sign stands which meet these objects are in much demand today.
The inventive sign stand is comprised of a single piece of tubular material which is bent or formed into a structure having an upstanding frame section and elongated leg or base members. A two-faced panel for advertising messages and the like is suspended from or attached to the frame section and presented for display inside the frame section. An elongated slit is provided along the underside of the top frame member (upper cross-bar) and preferably extends through the bent corners on each end of the cross-bar. The slit relieves the torsional forces in the single-piece bent frame section which would prevent it from being easily opened and closed. The slit also prevents the sign stand device from being permanently distorted when it is manipulated to its open and closed positions. When the sign stand is "opened" for display purposed, the two legs are spread apart in a substantially parallel manner and provide a stable base. A foldable bracket attached to the two leg members is used to retain the legs in the "open" position.
When the sign stand is not being displayed, it folds into a narrow, compact unit for storage. In this position, the two legs are moved to positions adjacent to, touching, or on top of each other.
Other objects, features, benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent when the following description of the sign stand is reviewed in combination with the accompanying drawings.